vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Terry McGinnis
|image = Image:Terry_profile.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Terry making trouble for Commissioner Gordon |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Ter, McGinnis, Batman |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = BEHIND YOU |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Batman Beyond |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Terry or Batman |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Otana }} Terry is a seventeen year old boy who grew up living in Gotham City twenty years after Batman's retirement. He was a troubled kid, living with his Dad while his little brother lived with his Mom after his parents divorced. He did time in a juvenile detention institute after falling in with the wrong crowd, however he straightened up and got back onto the right path after his punishment. He was living a pretty average life, even if things were strained between him and his father, an engineer for Wayne Powers Corp. After a fight with his father, Terry left to go to a club with his girlfriend. A gang of Jokerz -- a gang who idolize the original Batman villain -- attacked them, so Terry led them away from the city, accidentally stumbling upon the elderly Bruce Wayne's isolated estate. The old man helped him beat away the thugs, but needed Terry's assistance getting back inside to get his heart medication. While Bruce dozed, Terry decided to slip out. Or well, that was the plan until he saw a bat trapped behind the face of a clock. Freeing the animal accidentally triggered the hidden entrance to the Batcave, and suddenly it made sense why such an old man could kick so much ass. Caught by Wayne, Terry fled back home, only to find that his father had been murdered, apparently by Jokerz. However, a note and disc of information left for him by his father revealed that he'd been assassinated after finding out that his boss -- Derek Powers -- was creating biological weapons. Naturally the only smart decision for Terry to make was to steal the Batsuit and go get revenge. When Wayne found out he was livid and demanded that the suit be returned to him at once; of course at that point Terry was fighting for his life and refused, promising to bring it back when he was done. Wayne flipped the failsafe for the suit to paralyze Terry, and after a few minutes of listening to the teenager being beaten to within an inch of his life, finally acquiesced and turned the suit back on. After kicking much ass, Terry dutifully returned the suit and headed home to collapse into bed. Woken the next morning by his mother, he found Bruce Wayne had come to visit to offer him a "part time job". Terry agreed, Gotham had a new Batman and Bruce had an ersatz Alfred. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Terry learned how to fight in his brief stint in a gang with his friend, and in the Hamilton Hill High School wrestling team. When he stumbled across the elderly Bruce Wayne's secret, he stole the Batsuit and impressed the old man so much that he offered Terry the chance to become the new Batman. With this came rigorous training, and within a year Terry was strong and fit enough to overtake many Olympic athletes. His style isn't as refined as his teacher's, more of a combination of street fighting and spur of the moment ingenuity. He's also not afraid to fight dirty, something the old Batman would never have done. Strength: Terry wants to believe the best of everyone. He hopes that everyone can be redeemed or talked down, and he'd really rather just slap on a pair of handcuffs, have them do their time and resolve to change, like he did. Unfortunately, that's not how it goes, though Terry isn't cynical. Yet. He's fiercely protective of innocents, especially the ones he cares about, and his sense of justice runs deep, which only fuels his idealistic nature. Weakness: He's inexperienced. Terry has been Batman for a year, and while he's read Bruce's files and explored the Batcave, the lack of actual experience catches him off-guard sometimes. His idealism can come back to haunt him, and conversely, so can his hatred and anger over the murder of his father, and Terry's anger issues on top of being a teenager struggling to balance a normal life with being Gotham's hero means he has to snap sometimes ... usually at Bruce. Personality: Terry's easy to talk to, a friendly kid who is willing to stick up for the little guy, even if the little guy's kind of a jerk. If you're good to him, he'll be good to you. If you're not good to him ... eh, he'll probably still be good to you. If you hurt him or his friends, all bets are off. He has a mean temper and is stubborn as a mule, so good luck changing his mind when he gets set on an idea. Extra: Very few people knew that Terry was Batman back in Gotham. Bruce Wayne, Commissioner Barbara Gordon, and later Maxine Gibson. Terry's been remarkably good at keeping his secret all things considered, and will continue to do the same at Vertiline. Vertiline Deaths: 0 Punishments: 0 Relationships Maxine Gibson: Best friend Bruce Wayne: Old Bat Dick Grayson: Momma Bat Jason Todd: Crazy Bat Harley Quinn: Evil clown Terry, Bruce says... Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Batman